The Perfect Town
by Talia Bluu
Summary: a town of complete stranger and super celebrities is torn in half by an earthquake. Chaos ensues.


The Perfect Town

"Cut! That's good, now Angela take it from behind the house. Alright good. Now Robert you're down the road a bit farther. A little to the left, Perfect!! Now Scene 12 Take 1" The director babbled at us.

Angela smiled and gracefully walked the short distance around the house. She was perfect, but then everybody in this town was perfect. The houses are perfectly arranged, gardens perfectly pruned and outfits perfectly showcasing a myriad of colours for the cameras to adore. Even the weather was perfect always mild and never too hot or too cold. Naturally, or should I say unnaturally, this entire town is fake. Plastic surgery, plastic flowers and plastic Ming vases adorn the sets.

She walked briskly to her 'house', one made for her as a trailer usually fits. Inside she beckoned for and ordered her maids or personal assistants around. Her shrill voice was heard only by these lowly people, all others heard the suave voice of a young woman who knows how to get what she wants. On the other side of the town, Robert was the same. Normally a smooth, neat young man he turned behind doors into an angry strained man. The same goes for most of the town. The cameramen, personal assistants and costume designers were the only kind ones.

"We have a forecast of earthquake danger in the next 24 hours, earth quake alert, please be cautious, earthquake, take shelter, earthquake" the radio station fizzed out.

"Is this some kind of joke?? I don't want to be part of a (beep) earthquake! I don't even want to hear about it! Hear me? Hear me?" Angela screamed. The maids scurried around here, preparing as best they could for the earthquake.

But Angela was too stubborn. She refused to believe there was going to be an earthquake at all, and sulked in one of her rooms. Moaning about how unfair life was, she didn't even attempt to be prepared. Meanwhile, all the directors and crew ere shipped out to Nowheresville, a neighbouring village where their smaller, less grand hotels were.

Suddenly the earthquake hit. Not slowly, not peacefully but abruptly. It tumbled and rolled through the village wreaking havoc everywhere. The personal assistants had successfully created an earthquake free basement, complete with food. With this basement they hid safely. While they hid out in the basement safely, with almost no effect on them whatsoever. Meanwhile, the celebrities crashed through the upper part of the house. As they blundered and fell, the servants enjoyed cocktails and laughed. When the earthquake faltered and stopped, the celebrities were covered in the remains of what were once their beautiful, elegant superstar homes.

Robert woke in a daze. He could have sworn he just experienced an earthquake but that was impossible. He was here, in Perfectown where everything was well, perfect. Because of how Perfectown was supposed to work, he shook of the earthquake as a dream. But soon he was proven otherwise. The entire house that was his home had been turned into a pile of debris, with some furniture still standing here and a wall still up there. He could have been killed!!!! he grabbed his blackberry and punched in the numbers. Nothing but static.

"AAAAGGHHH!!!!" he screamed. He ran through the ruins of his house and gazed blankly at the other houses. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Angela gathered up the other, lesser female celebrity actors. After making a group of about ten, she decided she had found them all. Like the spoiled celebrity she was, she declared herself leader, using her fame as the reason. The women grumbled but complied.

"So, as your new leader, I declare this tribe Tribe Fantabulously Angela. Any protests?" declared Angela.

"I got one for you. How about not naming it after your stupid old reality TV show." said Cassandra sarcastically.

"Oh, and who might you be? I don't recognize you from any of the fashion magazines?" Angela looked down her nose at Cassandra. The other girls hid snickers.

"Cassandra, currently star of the #1 talk show of the US" she replied icily. The girls fell silent, looking between them, puzzled.

'Oh, so if you're so high and mighty, why don't you get your own little tribe?" she looked around, expecting the girls to laugh at Cassandra. But few did.

The girl silently split into two, some behind Angela, the others with Cassandra. Angela's carefully sculpted face showed surprise at this major bash to her ego. Cassandra smirked and led away her group of girls. Angela gaped after her, and then turned to her tribe members, who were already growing uneasy and glancing longingly in the direct ion Cassandra and troupe had left.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I think that as Fantabulously Angela, we should learn how to be the superior to those pathetic Cassandra crybabies. Go! Start building our fortress! Go!!!'" demanded Angela. The girls scurried away, fearful of being left to fend for themselves in what seemed like an entirely new world.

Angela smiled and laughed. It would be easy for her to take controller of the whole town and finally become rightful ruler of the universe.

Meanwhile, Robert had found another guy who survived the wreckage. He had found Brad. Brad was the other main character of the TV show, a lesser part than his but a good part nonetheless. He dragged Brad out of the wreckage, then punched him.

"Huh? What did you do that for?" mumbled Brad, still only half-conscious.

"For not waking up early enough o get up yourself." shot back Robert, even though he woke up not fifteen minutes ago.

"Whatever. What are you going to do about it? What are we going to do?" slurred a dazed Brad. He attempted to get up, but fell down again immediately.

"We're going to go protect some damsels in distress. And you're going to come with me." declared Robert. He pulled up Brad violently.

They ambled away, with Brad lagging behind. They immediately arrived at the wreckage upon which the Tribe Fantabulously Angela was working away.

"We have come to save you from the uh…. da earthquake" Robert proclaimed in the most macho way possible.

"Yeah…..da earthquake" echoed Brad in a manly fashion as well. The girls did what they did best and giggled and fluttered their eyes.

"Well handsome, you could perhaps help this poor group of ladies build a fort with your big strong arms, couldn't you?" cooed Angela.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, sure." Mumbled Brad.

"Good. Now you two get right to work, us girls will have a surprise waiting for when you get back" winked Angela.

The two boys ambled into the distance. The girls watched them go, relieved there was someone there to take over their work. After all, they could have broken a nail.

"Phew! I'm glad you found those two cuties to work for us Angela." Claire sighed with relief. "What if we, like, ruined our hair?"

"But what kind of surprise are we going to give them anyway Angela???" asked a girl.

"Yeah!! What could we give them???" voiced another girl.

"There was an earthquake too!!! There isn't anything to give them." Argued a third girl.

Soon the entire group of Fantabulously Angela joined in the argument.

"Quiet!!!!!! WE do have something to give them idiots! We can give them a position in our group, Fantabulously Angela!!" Screamed Angela.

"Ohhh… then they have to work for us!!!"

"Yeah!! That'll work out so well!!!"

"And they won't ever work for those other girls!!!"

"It's perfect!!!"

Angela smiled. The girls were practically her clones and soon the two boys will be two. After all, when you only have twelve people following you, you need every person you can get. And even two boys with no apparent brains whatsoever will help the plan.

Meanwhile, Cassandra and her girls were working away. They had managed to dig a suitably sized hole and fortify it with stones. Their fort was beginning to be functional. They had gathered a pile of furniture for inside, including beds, chairs and tables. They even had a rug. As they worked to build a roof, Cassandra noticed something odd. There was a lot of wood missing from their pile. But there was no new wood on the fort. How could this happen????

"Who took the wood???" she barked at her fellow workers. "Who is a traitor, a collaborator with our enemies??"

Then they noticed two masculine forms coming from the shadows toward the wood pile. They quickly had them surrounded, and Brad and Robert were revealed as spies and thrust out of the group to the open air. This was a horrible punishment if you were stuck in an earthquake. However, it was not a horrible punishment if you had another group of people to return to. And so they did, returning to Fantabulously Angela and bringing with them wood which they claimed to have chopped down. They were greeted with cheers, but still stood waiting for their prize.

"And now, I present to you your prize a membership to Fantabulously Angela" said Angela ceremoniously.

The boys stared dumbfounded while the girls cheered. They dubiously accepted the prize.

to be continued...


End file.
